white_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Fox (The Hidden Path)
// This article covers events or characters in the Hidden Path, a non-canonical expansion to the White Wolves Universe. // Anna Fox is an Elven soldier, spy, current leader, former second-in-command, of the White Wolves and the Elven Goddess of War and Lightning. Known as the "most dangerous woman on Earth", Anna is well-renowned in her combative and strategic abilities. She is known for vicious killings of enemies while in Fury, as well as her impressive accuracy and hand-to-hand combat Biography Birth Anna Fox was born on 9th August 2024 to Jack and Serena Fox on the White Wolves Motherbase. All of her infant life was spent on her base, along with her education and teenage life. Early Life Anna started her training in 2036, at age 12, with Jack. The Hidden Path In 2044, at age 24, Anna was flying back to Motherbase in the SMV Wipeout Mk. III. All of a sudden, a brilliant light surrounded the ship and IRIS lost automated control of the ship. As Anna was fighting to reclaim manual flight controls, the blinding light faded out, revealing a place unseen by either Anna or her AI companion. Anna stayed onboard the Wipeout while IRIS scrambled to find where she was, but the Quantum Co-ordinates were unfamiliar. Reluctantly, Anna stepped from the ship onto a stone circle, seemingly floating the air. The stone circle was flanked by stone columns, with some tattered by age. Before her stood a mysterious woman, draped in white. The woman had a white glow to her, along with long silver hair. Anna held her hand on her sword's hilt, preparing herself for a fight, however, the woman was calm and peaceful. After two minutes of silence, the woman spoke, introducing herself as Erin Daelys. Anna immediately retorts demanding to know where she is, and why she's there. Erin calmly replies, explaining that Anna has a hidden past, unbeknownst to anybody, not even herself. Erin proceeded to bombard Anna with information, most importantly how she is actually an elf, a member of a secretive race who live in a realm alongside Earth, and that they were in a place called Transitum, a crossing point between Earth and the Elven Realm. Anna's confusion was plastered on her face. To prove herself, Erin removed the disguising spell from Anna, revealing her elven ears, in the traditional pointed shape. This made Anna begin to believe some of the things she was being told, though she was still apprehensive. Erin elaborated that their connection is already stronger than it seems. In reality, Erin was Serena's true mother and, by extension, Anna's true grandmother. Erin and {}, had their daughter conceived by a human couple, to keep her out of the conflicts brought on by the Great War. Due to this, Serena was a pure-blood elf, but was disguised with the same spell as Anna. This means that, despite having her daughter with Jack, a pure-blood human, Serena gave birth to an pure-blood elf. Erin then brought Anna into the Elven Realm, to show her home. Her Noble History Once in the Elven Realm, Anna had begun to trust Erin somewhat, though not totally. She did however like what she saw, the Realm was a beautiful, unscarred landscape, dotted by small settlements scattered around grand lakes. It was a varied sight to behold, with the Realm showcasing mountainous regions, dense forests, flat marshland and vast, rolling hills. After taking in the scenery, Anna returned to her lecture. Erin continued with her details, going on to explain that Anna is not just an elf, but she is a Goddess too, being the Goddess of War and Lightning. Upon hearing this, Anna was understandably confused, thinking that she was being fed lies. Desperate to prove herself, Erin showed Anna her powers. Since Erin is the Goddess of Life, her daughter gained powers too, Serena was initially intended to become the Goddess of War, but the Elven Realm was still in the gripes of the Great War. Serena died before the war ended, therefore, the mantle was passed down to her daughter, a naturally talented, brave fighter. Anna was curious as to where her control of lightning came from, as Serena never held those powers. Erin couldn't produce a reasonable answer either, she just had a vision of her grand-daughter and her powers. Before Anna returned to her home, Erin enchanted her staff with light magic, the same used by her and other elves. Using this new power, she learned how to perform new attacks, such as Light Crash and Raining Arrows, protect herself with Tharian Shield, as well as other abilities like Dazzling Gleam and Moonlighter. Meeting Lilith Shortly after entering the Elven Realm, Erin brought Anna to meet Lilith, the Realm's weapon-smith and Goddess of Weaponry. Anna's bow was forged by Lilith. Sparks of the Past After a few months within the Realm, Anna had become to grow accustomed to her new powers, and her new responsibilities. However, she was still pondering as to where her lightning control had come from, since neither Erin or Serena could manipulate plasma. Anna's answer came from her sword, as she was holding it, it began to spark and arc to the ground. This reminded her of her father's use of electricity in battle, mainly from his Alpha Suit and his blades. Anna thought she had found her answer, but she had to be sure, so she set about testing her hypothesis. She went to the Bronze Plateau, a baron, flat, landscape, to test her powers. She started by holding her staff in the air, and attempting to summon a strike down. At first, nothing happened, but she persisted, and eventually her staff conducted a lightning strike and she could fire it forward out of her staff. This would later be known as Jupiter Strike. Building an Army To protect her Realm from the oncoming storm of Dark Forces, Anna had planned to form and train an army. She explained to Erin the need to form a military body to protect the realm while she is in the other realm. Lilith's Vision Following the successful defence of the {Grand Chapel}, the Elves reclaimed multiple ancient artefacts. Among this collection of items were the blueprints for an ancient bladed weapon, one that uses a seemingly naturally-powered crystal to cast a blade. The blueprints were handed to Lilith for safekeeping in her vault, until one night in which she had a vision of Anna using the weapon in defence of the Realm. Upon witnessing the vision, Lilith set to crafting the ancient weapon, sending her sister, Valentina, out to the outer rim to locate the crystal necessary. Rescuing Valentina After Valentina hadn't returned in four days, Lilith began to worry about her well-being, thinking that she had sent her only sister to her doom. In her desperation, Lilith called upon Anna to help find Valentina. At first, Erin forbade them to search for Valentina, believing it was a lost cause, and that leaving the Realm would only result in further deaths. Certain of their duty, Anna and Lilith left the Realm under cover of darkness to search for the missing Goddess of Love. Twenty-three miles from the Realm, they found Valentina, dazed and confused, but otherwise unharmed. Not only had they found Valentina, but sat in her knapsack, was a glowing crystal, which would become the basis of the weapon. The Ancient Weapon Upon returning to the Realm with Valentina in tow, Lilith returned to her project, and Anna left to the White Wolves. When Anna returned to the Realm, Lilith showed off the new weapon to her. Defender of the Realm With her new ancient weapon in hand, Anna put forward a plan to her other Goddesses to strike the Dark Forces pre-emptively, using her army. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Weapons * High-frequency Blade * Elven Sword * Elven Bow * Staff * Ancient Weapon Vehicles * SMV Wipeout Mk. III * SMV Shockwave P1 Mk. I * SMV Thunderbird * SMV Ascension * SMV Horizon Other Equipment * Alpha Suit Relationships Family * Abigail Stark † - Grandmother * Charles † - Grandfather * Erin Daelys - Grandmother * Jack † - Father * Serena Fox † - Mother * Jessica Stone - Adoptive sister Allies * White Wolves ** * Elven Realm ** Lilith - Best Friend and Weapon-smith ** Valentina - Friend * Enemies Trivia * Like all versions of Anna Fox, this one gets her name from Anna Kendrick, while also sharing her birthday. * Anna's middle name, Charlotte, comes from an old friend of Serena. Behind the Scenes